detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Opening 05: TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~
Anterior Opening--------------------------------------Siguiente Opening TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~ es el quinto opening de la serie que va desde el episodio 124 hasta el episodio 142. Sinopsis Al principio aparece Conan en la imagen del espacio girando sobre su eje mientras hace una introducción al capitulo. Luego se cruzan las imágenes de Shinichi Kudo y Conan Edogawa, mientras aparece la imagen de Ran Mouri entre ambos. Pasa a otra escena en donde esta Shinichi y de fondo salen Gin y Vodka junto a la imagen de el parque de diversiones, cuando Shinichi se pierde en un destello aparece Conan seguido del logo del anime. Vuelve a aparecer Conan en una postura pensante y girando, de fondo Ran triste sentada en un banco, cuando le tiran una pelota la Liga Juvenil de Detectives. Cambia el escenario con Conan en su Patinete Turbo en un edificio en construcción, salta hacia la calle y le cae una viga; de repente cambia la situación y hace su aparición por primera vez Ai Haibara seguido de 3 explosiones en distintos lugares. A continuación 3 pantallazos; primero Conan y Heiji Hattori, segundo Conan y Kaito Kid, y tercero Conan y Ai. Le sigue una imagen de Kogoro Mouri y Juzo Megure Junto a una patrulla de policías y a lo lejos la jefatura. Vuelve a salir Conan corriendo apuntando Reloj anestesiante... Cambia la imagen y aparece Ran llorando cuando parece escuchar algo y se da vuelta es Shinichi en un edificio a medio terminar mirando al amanecer, Ran corre hacia el y por atrás le sigue Conan que se cae siendo atrapado por ella; El Opening termina con Conan mirando a Ran y ella feliz con la imagen de Shinichi atrás. Video thumb|left|300px Letra |-|Original= QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Hitomi ni himeta yume dake wa Dare ni mo ubae wa shinai kara Azayaka ni ima shinjitsu wo dakishimete!! Kimi ga hohoende de kakusu tsumeta kokoro no kizuato Garasu no hahen kitsuku nigirishimete 'ru... Jibun ni uso tsuite mo otona ni nante narenai Tada hitamuki na kimochi dake wo shinjite... Donna kanashimi mo itami mo Tatta hitori wakeaitai hito-gomi no naka demo... QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Osaerarenai jounetsu ga Mezashita mirai wo hikiyoseru "Kotae" wa (Itsu mo) "Jibun jishin (kimi)" da kara!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Hitomi ni himeta yume dake wa Dare ni mo ubae wa shinai kara Azayaka ni ima shinjitsu wo dakishimete!! Hiza wo kakaete sugosu yoru no shizukesa no naka de Senaka awase ni sotto yorisoiaeba... Fureta kata no mukumori nagareta kimi no namida wa Yoake mae ni umarekawaru... Tsuyosa ni!! Tatoe hanarete mo futari Toki wo tomete yobiaeru yo Soko ni ai ga areba... QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Tsutsumikomu you na kuchizuke de Tozashita namida wo tokihanatsu Kiseki wo negau yori hayaku!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Matataku hoshi no isshun no Hikari ni mitanai seishun wo Tokimeku mama ni kakenukete yakitsukete!! Nozomi ...hakanakute...soshite kodoku ...yarusenakute... Sore demo kono machikado ikite ikitai kimi...!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Osaerarenai jounetsu ga Mezashita mirai wo hikiyoseru "Kotae" wa (Itsu mo) "Jibun jishin (kimi)" da kara!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Hitomi ni himeta yume dake wa Dare ni mo ubae wa shinai kara Azayaka ni ima shinjitsu wo dakishimete!! |-|Inglés= QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Because only the dream hidden in your eyes Won't be taken away by anyone Vividly now, embrace the truth!! In your smile you hide the scars of a cooled heart You're gripping tightly onto pieces of glass... Even if you lied to yourself, you can't become grown up Just believe in only your earnest feeling... Whatever kind of sadness and pain I only want to share it with myself, even among crowds of people... QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! My uncontrollable enthusiasm Draws out the future that I aimed for 'Cause the "answer" = "your own self"!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Because only the dream hidden in your eyes Won't be taken away by anyone Vividly now, embrace the truth!! In the quietness of nights that we pass hugging our knees If we snuggle our backs together... The warmth of touched shoulders, your tears that flowed Will be reborn before daybreak...into strength!! Even if we're separated, we Can stop time and call out to each other, if there's love... QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! With a kiss that seems to engulf it Release the shut door Earlier than wishing for a miracle!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! The youth unfulfillable by an instant Shining from the twinkling stars Still with your heart pounding, run through and burn it into your mind!! Hope...fleeting... And loneliness...dreary... Nevertheless, I want to live at this street corner, with you...!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! My uncontrollable enthusiasm Draws out the future that I aimed for 'Cause the "answer" = "your own self"!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Because only the dream hidden in your eyes Won't be taken away by anyone Vividly now, embrace the truth!! |-|Español= BÚSQUEDA DEL AMOR, BÚSQUEDA DE LOS SUEÑOS, BÚSQUEDA DE TODA LA VERDAD! Debido a que sólo el sueño oculto a tus ojos No lo será quitado por nadie Vivid ahora, abrazar la verdad! En tu sonrisa ocultas las cicatrices de un corazón refrigerado Estás agarrada firmemente a piezas de vidrio ... Incluso si usted mintió a sí mismo, no puede llegar a ser adulto Sólo cree en el único sentimiento sincero ... Independientemente del tipo de tristeza y dolor Yo sólo quiero compartirlo conmigo misma, incluso entre una multitud de personas ... BÚSQUEDA DEL AMOR, BÚSQUEDA DE LOS SUEÑOS, BÚSQUEDA DE TODA LA VERDA! Mi entusiasmo incontrolable Saca el futuro que apunté para Porque la "respuesta" = "su propio yo"! BÚSQUEDA DEL AMOR, BÚSQUEDA DE LOS SUEÑOS, BÚSQUEDA DE TODA LA VERDAD! Debido a que sólo el sueño oculto a tus ojos No le será quitada por nadie Vivid ahora, abrazar la verdad! En la quietud de las noches que pasamos abrazando las rodillas Si nos acurrucamos juntos nuestras espaldas ... El calor de los hombros tocados, sus lágrimas que fluyeron Va a renacer antes del amanecer ... en un punto fuerte! Incluso si estamos separados, Se puede detener el tiempo y en voz alta el uno al otro, si no hay amor ... BÚSQUEDA DEL AMOR, BÚSQUEDA DE LOS SUEÑOS, BÚSQUEDA DE TODA LA VERDAD! Con un beso que parece que engullir Suelte la puerta cerrada Antes de desear un milagro! BÚSQUEDA DEL AMOR, BÚSQUEDA DE LOS SUEÑOS BÚSQUEDA DE LA VERDAD TODO! El joven irrealizable por un instante Brillante de las estrellas tintilantes Aún con el corazón palpitante, correr a través y grabarlo en tu mente! Esperanza ... fugaz ... Y la soledad ... triste ... Sin embargo, yo quiero vivir en esta esquina de la calle, con ustedes ...! BÚSQUEDA DEL AMOR, BÚSQUEDA DE LOS SUEÑOS BÚSQUEDA DE TODA LA VERDAD! Mi entusiasmo incontrolable Saca el futuro que apunté para Porque la "respuesta" = "su propio yo"! BÚSQUEDA DEL AMOR, BÚSQUEDA DE LOS SUEÑOS BÚSQUEDA DE TODA LA VERDAD! Debido a que sólo el sueño oculto a tus ojos No le será quitada por nadie Vivid ahora, abrazar la verdad! Curiosidades *Aunque el nombre completo de la canción era "TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~", solamente se utiliza el nombre TRUTH como apertura de Detective Conan. *En la versión latinoamericana, esta canción fue interpretada por la cantante chilena Salome Anjari, sin embargo al no poseer la licencia de uso de la canción, esta fue omitida por TMS. Imágenes Opening 05 TWO-MIX 1.jpg|Portada del CD Opening 05 TWO-MIX 2.JPG|Contraportada del CD Opening 05 TWO-MIX CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Openings